


Archive Of Spirk's Own

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Death, Fanfiction within fanfiction, Heart Attacks, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk explains fanfiction to Spock and they decide to write one together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archive Of Spirk's Own

“Captain, you know how you were asking me about that old Vulcan proverb I told you?”

“Yes, the one with Nixon and China.”

“Precisely, I have found a document from your Earth's past that is exactly what I was referencing. Here, take a look.”

Spock handed Kirk the piece of paper and he read through it. Kirk's face got bright red.

“Oh Spock, honey, I appreciate what you were trying to say, but this is not an official document of our past. You see right from the title, Red Rocket, it is some kind of sicko's fanfictoin.”

“Fanfiction?”

“It was this thing that people would do back in the 20th and 21st centuries where they would take characters, or in this case real people, and write stuff about them. A good chunk of it was erotic.”

“Fascinating.”

“Indeed. To be honest, I read my fair share of fanfiction back in my academy days. It helped me get through the stressful times and was a nice break from my work.”

“This sounds like it would be an interesting thing to do. Jim, would you want to write one of these with me?”

Kirk looked surprised.

“Sure, Spock. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it isn't restricted to just fictional characters, right?”

“That's right.”

“Well, I would like to write one about McCoy and Sulu.”

“Goodness, Spock! Well, I guess nobody has to know about it.”

They went over to Kirk's computer and opened up the word processor.

“How do you want to start it Spock?”

“I want it set in the recreation room. They are the only two there and are bored out of their minds. Sulu asks McCoy about the weather.”

“The weather, Spock? In Space?”

“It does not have to be logical, does it?”

“No I guess you're right. What else happens?”  
“McCoy Says 'well that isn't very damn logical, is it?' and then moves closer to Sulu.”

“Alright, then what?”

“The doctor asks Sulu if he wants to have sex to pass the time since there is nothing else to do and he is a very horny man.”

“I like where this is going, Spock.”

“Me too, Jim. Now, Sulu accepts and they start to kiss each other wildly. The doctor rips off Sulu's clothes and then Sulu starts to undress the doctor. Sulu can see the bulge in McCoy's pants, but when his clothes are removed, his penis gets soft. When this happens, McCoy yells out 'He's dead, Jim!' and runs out of the room, naked. He comes to your room but trips on his way in and dies of a heart attack on the floor.”

“Jesus, Spock!”

“What, Jim?”

“That's a little dark, isn't it?”

“Not at all, Jim. After all he is very mean to me and deserves it.”

“Is that how you want it to end?”

“Yes and please print me off a copy.”

“Okay, here it is.”

Kirk hands him the page and Spock reads it over. He cracks a small smile and then looks at Kirk.

“Thank you, Jim. I should probably be getting to my post now. See you later.”

Spock left Kirk's room and went right for McCoy's. He slipped the piece of paper under the door and continued on his way to the bridge. 

Later that day, McCoy was on his break and he went to his room. He saw the piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.

“Who in the damn hell is writing fanfiction about me!?”

He went running down the hall and to Kirk's room, but he tripped on his way there and died of a heart attack on the floor.


End file.
